Muslin & Musk
by GogoYubari69
Summary: Hotaru mixes her chocolate into someone else's peanut butter. If you have any citrus allergies, do not pass go!


Author's note: I do not own or gain any financial benefit from _Sailor Moon._ Naoko Takeuchi is the owner & creator of this fantastic anime/manga.

Tomoe Hotaru entered the apartment building in search of her best friend Chibiusa. She had already checked her house. If she wasn't there, then she was probably at Mamoru's apartment. Hotaru hadn't been in there very much, just once when she was with Usagi & Chibiusa. She had spent a lot of time around Mamoru, and she knew him to be friendly & personable, and very dedicated in combat.

She reached his front door and rang the bell. The door quickly opened to reveal Mamoru's tall, handsome form. He was dressed in his usual elegant sport coat and sweater. A delicate aroma of expensive, designer cologne greeted Hotaru's nostrils.

"Hello Hotaru-chan. Can I help you with something?" He smiled at her as he spoke, sapphire eyes beaming at the young woman in front of him.

"Hello Mamoru-san. I'm just looking for Chibiusa, is she here?" Hotaru inquired.

"As a matter of fact, she should be here with Usagi in a little while. You can wait here if you'd like." Mamoru kindly offered.

"Thank you, I hope I'm not being any worry." Hotaru gratefully accepted his offer.

"Not at all. Make yourself comfortable." With that, Mamoru whisked off inside.

Hotaru followed suit. She had been in before, but she never really took time to observe the apartment. Without the constant barrage of energy that was Usagi and Chibiusa, she could fully breathe in all the details.

The décor was very stylish, befitting of a man of such taste. But it wasn't extravagantly so, befitting of a man of such modesty. There were textbooks scattered about, not unlike those at Setsuna-mama's. Hotaru sat down on the couch, smoothing her fuku skirt out.

"Can I get you something?" Mamoru asked.

"No thank you." Hotaru declined with a smile. She wanted to make as little of a burden as she could.

Mamoru returned with a bottle of white wine and a wine glass. Hotaru was no sommelier, but she did recognize that label as being particularly expensive. She couldn't help but think this, coupled with his lavish furnishings and tasteful wardrobe, made him very suave indeed. He poured himself a glass full of the wine, and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Your apartment is really nice." Hotaru smiled at Mamoru. _Usagi is so lucky,_ she thought.

"Thanks. If I had known you were coming, I'd have straightened things up. Usako and Chibiusa usually don't care what my place looks like, so I usually keep things kind of distressed." He responded.

_If this is distressed, I'd love to see what he thinks tidy is._ Hotaru was fascinated by him. She'd fought along side him in battle many times and exchanged casual words with him when she saw him, but now she was alone with him. Now she had the time to see she liked him. A lot. Of course, she had to realize Usagi was engaged to him. Moreover, she had to realize they would rule along side each other for eternity.

Her accelerated growth brought her back to roughly the same age she was when she met him. Maybe not _legal per se_, but definitely not a child. Plus, the things she had seen and experienced gave her wisdom beyond her years. Wisdom like knowing she could never have a real relationship with Mamoru. Luckily, she wasn't interested in that. She just wanted some physical release.

She cautiously scooted towards him a little bit. He just smiled at her.

She leaned a little bit closer towards him. Still ever-smiling.

She slid her tongue over those fantastic lips of his.

Mamoru's smile had turned into a deep, sensual expression all over his handsome face. He wrapped his arms around her and brushed a strand of her hair off her pale face. He gave her a kiss, a kiss that had all his passion, his energy, his warmth in it. She allowed a strained, desperate moan to escape her quivering throat. All thought was washed away. There was only him and her.

Mamoru slipped his hands under the back of her fuku shirt and undid the clasp of her bra. Free from their lacy constraints, he covered the perky tits with his hands. Hotaru savored the warmth of his slender, long fingers. He began lightly pulling on her nipples with his index finger and thumb. Hotaru writhed in pleasure. Her bra fell from her shirt on to the ground.

She laid a hand on the growing bulge between his legs. She unzipped his pants, and began to massage the raging, firm, member. She ran a hungry, moist tongue over the head. She slowly slid her mouth up and down, letting his huge cock slip in and out of her throat. He let out a perfect growl of pure pleasure, causing Hotaru's clit to throb. She tasted the salty, musky flavor of his hard dick.

She took one of those sexy hands and rested it on her wet pussy. He lifted her skirt and slid two fingers into her tight hole. Hotaru held back a shriek of joy. She envied Usagi for getting the benefit of Mamoru's talented fingers whenever she wanted them. He pumped wildly, moistening his fingers with Hotaru's sweet juice. He tapped his toungue on her engorged clit. Hotaru could barely breathe. He licked up and down her lips. She kept gasping, harder and harder, begging for him to just finish her off. Right before she was going to explode, he pulled away.

Suddenly, he sat her on his lap and slowly eased his huge rod inside her, in and out slowly until he could find a good rhythm. He increased the pace until he was beating up her hole. She rode him so hard and fast he shot out his sticky, plentiful cum inside her.

Within the time span of three minutes, she had been fucked like no one else had fucked her before. Mamoru had skills unlike those of any other lover she had. She had also helped deal a blow (in more than one sense) to a beautiful relationship. She may have caused irreparable damage to two very dear friends. But it just felt so goddamned _good._

She broke her internal monologue and hopped off his dick. She gathered her bra, and kissed Mamoru again. "I'll find you somehow. We have to do this again". She dashed out of the door, thankful she made it out in time.


End file.
